The present invention relates to an improved calculator housing, particularly concerning a foldable calculator providing a display housing pivotally engaged with a number-entry key housing so that the display housing can be folded and adjusted in any desired position and fixed there for convenience in practical use.
Various types of calculators are widely used, such as pocket calculators, desk calculators etc. Generally, the design of prior art of calculators has the following disadvantages:
(1) The direction of light falling on the display may change during the day time according to various circumstances, so that the user may be unable to see the display clearly since the displays are made of liquid crystal. This will make his eyes feel uncomfortable. PA0 (2) Some calculators are designed with a rigid housing with the display portion at a fixed angle to the entry key housing. These calculators take comparatively greater space in transportation, entailing high costs, and are inconvenient for storing in large numbers. PA0 (3) Some prior designs of rigid housing have the disadvantage in manufacturing that the display portion and the number-entry key portion have to produced separately and combined together with a bolt so that more elements are needed and the production cost is increased. Also, such calculators are easily damaged or broken in practical use.
To the applicant's knowledge, at present, there is no calculator providing an engaging device for the display and the number-entry key portions such that the display can be folded, adjusted, and fixed in any desired position according to the user's need in practical use.